1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle restraint for use on a front of a police car to hook an aft end of a vehicle that is fleeing or that is likely to flee from police detention.
2. Relation to Prior Art
There are known vehicle restrainers for use on fronts of police cars to restrain vehicles fleeing or likely to flee from police detention, but not with a pair of independently operable lift hooks that are attachable quickly and easily to fronts of police cars for lifting rear wheels of a fleeing vehicle by lifting its aft end in a manner taught by this invention.
Listed below for consideration is known related prior art:
NumberDateInventorU.S. ClassU.S. Pat. No. 6,176,519 B11/2001Limingoja280/762U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,75911/1998Trigo280/762U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,9213/1994Springer et al414/401U.S. Pat. No. 2,625,2781/1953Sensenbaugh214/86U.S. Pat. No. 2,194,6233/1940Thompson280/33.15U.S. Pat. No. 2,157,6125/1939Kirk294/110
The above Limingoja patent, No. 6,176,519 B1, describes pierce-hooking fleeing vehicles. The other above known related prior art is made for grabbing car bumpers which present cars do not have. For capturing cars without bumpers, the above Trigo patent, No. 5,839,759, describes a chase vehicle with an upwardly projecting hook capable of entrapping portions of the undercarriage of the fleeing vehicle. Cars without bumpers, however, also generally do not have undercarriage portions that are reliably capable of resisting tension of chase-vehicle braking in opposition to pulling pressure of the fleeing vehicle.
A problem of apprehending present vehicles without bumpers still exists.